Once Upon A December COMPLETE
by the.never.fading
Summary: The last and complete posting of Once Upon A December. This is it, like it or not I'm not changing anything.
1. Prologue

Authors Note: For those who have read my previous work ONCE UPON A DECEMBER, I am making this much longer version that gives us all a little bit of background on how Draco became so enamored with Hermione. I have read and considered all reviews and will try my hardest to include the ideas of others in this new and improved version of OUAD. Thanks so much for reading and please review! Oh yeah…I don't own Harry Potter, and endless thanks to Pippin!

*Mopes*

Chapter One

*Flashback*

"_You, you foul, loathsome, evil little cockroach!" Hermione raised her wand at Malfoy. He backed against the wall, whimpering as if he were actually scared. Ron ran and came up behind Hermione, Harry at his side. "Hermione, no! He's not worth it." Hermione lowered her wand and turned away. Draco began laughing, and spinning around Hermione socked him in the nose. Crabbe grabbed Malfoy and began to tug him away, "Malfoy! Are you okay? Come on, let's go!" Turning they ran back towards Hogwarts, and Draco could hear Hermione as she faded into the background, "That felt good." Then that weasel had to butt in, "Not good, brilliant!"_

*End*

Lightning flashed across the rain spattered window of the Hogwarts Express, Draco Malfoy staring silently into the darkness outside as the rocking motion of the train created a sort of calm within his world of chaos. Holding a hand beneath his chin his eyes simply scanned the room as the lights suddenly flickered and then dimmed bringing him out of his thoughts as the train came to a slow halt. He had often thought about the day that Hermione had socked him one. It had taken him off guard and he wasn't sure how to deal with that. He was so used to girls fawning over him and willing to do whatever he wanted. But not Hermione. No, she had a mind of her own and Draco found that he liked that. Ever since that afternoon Draco had a new-found respect for Hermione that he dare not share with anyone. Draco sat upright in the compartment and looked up as the door opened and a familiar head of curls came in. While a mere shadow to human eyes, Draco could make out the short, graceful form of Hermione Granger, as clear as if the sun shown down on her singularly. He smiled as she walked over to her seat and sat, curled up in the corner nearest the window. She spoke without looking at him, "As we are both prefects this year, and have been assigned to patrol together, bunk together, and be in one another's general vicinity you should remember one thing Malfoy, leave me the hell alone…", Her voice was soft and her eyes never once looked up to him when she spoke. Hermione brought her knees up to her chest her head resting on her arms as the compartments heat seeped into her through her clothes. Draco was cordial, his blood slightly heated from her crude language, "Well Granger, seeing as how I have no intention of doing anything you tell me to let me tell you a little secret." He watched as she raised her head, curls falling into her face and her chocolate brown eyes boring into his cold silver, gray ones, "I am not going to dishonor the name of prefect…I will be on time for all meetings, fully go through rounds on patrol, keep my grades up to your standards and not refer to you in any kind of derogatory way. I am no fool and I am no longer a Pureblood bully…but if you get in my way while I make my own way through this sad excuse for a school," he came forward and knelt in front of her seat, tucking a stray curl back behind a slightly pink ear, "I will have every one of your house points, ban your friends from all school activities…and make you listen to the girls in this school moan my name every single night for the rest of our years here at Hogwarts."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hermione curled sleepily in her seat upon the Hogwarts Express, her head resting on the burgundy pillow she had pulled from her trunk and a black fleece blanket wrapped around her entire form. She had been nowhere near sleep as the warmth of the compartment slowly ebbed and was replaced with a nightly chill, the rain still thundering outside the window. Apparently, a washing out of the train tracks could actually stop a magical train in the process of bringing witches and wizards to a magical school in Scotland. After the exchange with Malfoy earlier, Hermione was left with a strange sense of happiness at the strange way he tucked her hair behind her ear, his coffee scented breath on her face and the smoothness of his voice as his words fluttered past her ears.

Earlier when she had seen that they shared a compartment, she quickly deposited her things and shot straight for the compartment that held Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna and Neville. When she arrived however, she was greeted with the sickening sight of Lavender making out with "Won Won". She immediately felt out of place and a small crack in her heart appeared. Hermione endured it as long as she could but the sweetness, the pet names and disgusting displays of affection drove her to say a few hurried goodbyes as she found herself back out into the halls of the train. The cool night air, as well as a few well placed raindrops made it through a cracked window and onto her heated cheeks. She rubbed them into her skin without a second thought and mixed it with the sudden appearance of tears on her cheeks.

Making her way back into the compartment, she was greeted by the sight of one, Draco Malfoy looking at her with a bemused expression on his pale face. It was the same expression that he had worn when she had punched square in the face. It had felt so great when she had punched him, but at the same time she had felt a little guilty. Had she overreacted that afternoon? What he had said was unforgivable, no doubt about that, but still.... she knew how he had been raised. How his father treated him when he wasn't living up to the Malfoy standard. She also knew that the hard, emotionless front he put on was just that. A mask. He couldn't truly be like that, could he? She was just beginning to wonder if he ever thought about that afternoon, as she then laid down the ground rules for him. Then she had felt strange…almost a feeling of hurt instead of hatred had taken place in her voice when she talked with him. Hermione knew this was going to be a long night.

Hermione kept her eyes half lidded in the dimmed compartment; Malfoy was sitting with his back against the wall next to the window. The black fleece blanket she had thrown at him earlier, had been placed across his legs…she was surprised he even used the thing. He had crossed his muscled arms across his chest, and long white blonde locks of hair fell into his face…mussed by a hand a moment ago and he was breathing as if asleep. Hermione couldn't believe that she was sleeping in such close quarters with Draco Malfoy, Ferret extraordinaire. Professor McGonagall was patrolling the hallway outside and the soft glow from the tip of her wand would pass by the door every so often and no matter how long Hermione laid there trying to convince herself that all was well…she could not, for the life of her, fall asleep.

Draco watched Hermione toss and turn before finally giving up and laying on her side…the soft brown of her chocolate eyes watched him in the dim light. He almost smiled to himself, but that would have given him away. He had been inhaling her wonderful vanilla, lavender scent from the blanket she had thrown at him earlier. Despite the fact that he was wearing a wool turtleneck, thick slacks, and his almost inhuman body heat, he still couldn't block the freezing cold that entered his body. He had tried everything. Rubbing his arms, breathing into his cupped hands. He had even tried curling up into a ball but decided that he felt rather ridiculous in that position. Deciding to just deal with the cold, he had been surprised when a ball of fleece had smacked him in the face. He heard Hermione say dryly, "Just be glad it wasn't my fist again Ferret". A faint smile crossed his face as he pulled the blanket around him. "It certainly was softer" he said as the aroma of vanilla with a hint of lavender played with his senses. Now he just sat there, motionless, feigning sleep as he watched Hermione struggle, still inhaling her scent but not so much that it would give him away. He found the blend of the two aromas intoxicating. He would be sure to stuff it in his own trunk when she finally did fall asleep. Draco was glad that she couldn't see his eyes through his hair in the dim light, she would have too many questions, and right now…he would rather string her along a bit more, drive her crazy…and then answer all those beautiful questions of hers.

Hermione stretched and rolled to look at the ceiling. The compartment was warm and the soft glow of the lights within the compartment had been extinguished. Opening her eyes wider she realized the soft rocking of the train had woken her. Sitting up she realized that it was still dark outside and that she was alone in the compartment. Draco was nowhere to be seen and her blanket was gone as well. Running a hand through her sleep mussed curls she yawned and rubbed her face. _"I must have fallen asleep."_ Standing she stretched, her eyes wandering to the rain still pelting the window, "_Malfoy was rather strange this evening. I wonder what has gotten into him." _Smiling softly to herself she ran a hand over the back of her neck and walked to the window. Placing her hand on the cold glass she sighed softly and leaned her forehead next to her hand. This was going to be a long year indeed.


	2. Chapter 1

Once Upon a December

Disclaimer: I do not own HP, but the idea is my own.

The snow was falling softly outside. The world was white, clean and fresh. The scars of things past and present were washed away in the beauty. Hermione sighed as she stared out of the Library window. The sound of pages turning filled the room, but no one was really reading. It had been a while since the train incident and Draco had not spoken to her since. Sighing again she lifted her head and looked around the library, Christmas holiday was not a time for work. Closing her book she held it in her lap watching the snow falling outside of the window. "Hermione what's wrong?" Harry looked concerned, she was too quiet. Hermione smiled and shook her head," Nothing Harry, don't worry about me." She stood to go, "You and Ron finish here. I'm not feeling well, so I think I'm going to bed." She nodded as if assuring herself of this. "Alright 'Mione, we'll meet you in the morning for breakfast." Hermione smiled at both of them and left the Library her feet making soft noises on the stone floor. Making her way back through the corridor to the common room she took the long way around. Once in the corridor she relaxed and started to sing softly,

"_Dancing bears, painted wings, things I almost remember. _

_And a song someone sings, once upon a December. _

_Someone holds me safe and warm. _

_Horses prance through a silver storm. _

_Figures dancing gracefully, across my memory."_

Her voice echoed in the empty halls so she began to hum watching her feet as she walked to Gryffindor tower. Her hair was falling in curls around her face so she tucked a stray strand behind her ear. Little did she know that she was being followed. The tall dark figure hidden in the shadows stalked her with his hands in his pockets. His feral blue/grey eyes watched her, his feet not making a sound in the hall as he ventured further into the corridor, his heart pounding in his chest as he listened, entranced by her voice.

"_Someone holds me safe and warm; horses prance through a silver storm, figures dancing gracefully across my memory. _

_Far away long ago, glowing dim as an ember. _

_Things my heart used to know, things it yearns to remember. _

_And a song someone sings, once upon a December."_

Hermione sniffled and a lone tear fell from her eye as she continued to walk, but it never reached the ground. A pale hand reached out and caught the tear before it ever got past her chin. Hermione froze and swallowed lifting her head, her gaze coming in contact with the pale hand of none other than Draco Malfoy. She blinked in confusion as she heard the soft concerned tone in his voice. "Why so sad Granger?" He wiped the next tear off of Hermione's cheek and cupped her chin in cool fingers. "Crying for someone?" He watched her through hooded eyes." Why would you care Malfoy?"She shivered and spoke so softly he could barely hear her. "Believe it or not Granger... I have a heart too." Snorting Hermione shook her head." Yeah right, an unaffectionate one, one incapable of love or sympathy." She swallowed and brought her chin up, gazing defiantly. Smirking Draco leaned forward and brought his lips to her ear, whispering softly," Not as cold and unaffectionate as you may think...Hermione." He leaned back and caught her next tear bringing it to his lips and kissing it as he brushed by her gently heading to the dungeons and leaving a very shaken and confused Hermione Granger, behind.

Running all the way to Gryffindor tower Hermione shot straight up to the girl's dorm and flung herself on her bed, her gaze going out the window to the snow falling outside. It had begun to fall harder and faster, as if it knew what kind of beat to make to keep up with the pounding of her heart. Shaking her head of all thought she stood and stretched and got ready for bed, putting on a pair of black pajamas and brushing her hair out, putting it up into a pony tail at the base of her neck. Making her way back to her bed she climbed inside and closed the curtains surrounding her, so as not to be bothered._ "Why was he being so nice to me? He's supposed to completely hate all mud bloods, especially me"._ Laying down she covered herself and brought her knees to her chest. Drawing in a deep breath she laid back on her bed and pulled the covers up over her head, tomorrow was going to be confusing.

The sun never had a chance the next morning, the window completely covered by a layer of piled snow. Morning broke unto a very sleepy and confused Hermione, her auburn/ golden brown eyes opened halfway to the sight of muffled light filtered through snow. Sitting up she realized her curtains had drawn back to let the light, what little there was, in to shine on her face. Rubbing her eyes, much like a child, Hermione sat on the edge of her bed and stretched, yawning wide and rubbing her face in her hands. The thoughts of the previous night playing over and over in her head, yawning once more she decided it best not to tell Harry and Ron at the moment, as they had more important things to worry about.

Getting out of bed she decided to get dressed...it being Christmas Holiday made it a lot easier for her to choose her wardrobe. Today she decided to choose a long sleeved black turtleneck shirt with a small silver watch at her right wrist. Dark flare bottom jeans and a pair of black boots that went up to her ankle, her jeans fell so that the only thing that showed of her boots were the very tips of her toes. Finding jeans that fit were hard due to her short stature. Her hair, she quickly decided, would stay how it was... messy pony tail and strands falling softly into her face.

Making her way down the stairs into the common room, that was almost empty except for a few seventh years, which had long since been passed the homesickness in the first 4 years, and her two best friends." Hey Mione! You feel better now?" Ron's brow drew together as the tips of his ears turned red and she nodded. "Yes Ron, thanks...so we headed to breakfast or what? I'm starving!" Harry smiled and nodded saying with a small sigh," Yeah, we all know how much studying can work up an appetite." Snorting Harry and Ron took off ahead of Hermione, who followed at a slow pace behind them. Climbing out of the portrait hole and into the cool corridor, Hermione shivered and wrapped her arms around herself. As they made their way down the halls towards the Great Hall, Hermione took a deep breath, wondering if HE would act any differently today. As they entered the Great Hall Hermione let her eyes wander over all of its occupants, the teachers sat at the High Table and a few students were scattered here and there.

Finally reaching their table they sat down, piling their plates with food and began eating with gusto. Smiling and laughing with her friends like always, Mione got the feeling she was being watched, as if someone were trying to bore a hole right through her. Lifting her eyes she caught the gaze of HIM. His gaze traveled her face and then came back to her eyes as if looking for something. Blushing slightly she dropped her head and continued eating her breakfast, once finished she sighed and looked over at Ron and Harry, who were currently arguing over who was better at quidditch, the Chuddly Canons or the New England Pinstripes, who were currently the world champions. Rolling her eyes she quickly stood and informed the two, "I'm heading outside; I want to take a walk by the lake." The two never even responded as she made her way outside. Shivering she pulled out her wand and summoned her coat. The jacket was light brown suede with tan faux fur at the collar and cuffs and reached her ankles. She quickly put it on and made her way towards the lake.

Reaching outside she looked around at the softly falling snow and shivered slightly as she pulled her coat tighter around her body and walked to a grouping of dark, dead looking trees and leaning against the largest trunk. Her eyes scanned the clouds as the few late flight birds made their way over the frozen water. Sighing she tensed at the sound of snow crunching underfoot as someone came nearer to where she now rested. Biting her bottom lip she stood there... shaking... from cold or nervousness she couldn't tell. Swallowing hard she kept facing the lake, her hand tight on her wand. "Not going to greet me eh Granger?" Smirking Draco unwrapped her arms and turned her around. "The least you can do is have some proper manners, you may not be a pureblood but I thought you were better than Potty and Weasel." Rolling her eyes she jerked from his grasp, "Don't you have some first years to torture Malfoy?" Smirking wider he pressed her back against the base of the tree and brought his face close to hers, his breath uncommonly warm against her skin, "Ah there's the fiery Gryffindork I know, there aren't any first years here Granger, and you're out here all alone with no one to protect you."

His breath was warm on her face as she leaned back as far as she could manage. "L...let me g...go M...Malfoy." Sucking in a small breath she coughed lightly covering her mouth with a black gloved hand. She watched as the smooth pale white skin, the skin that seemed so perfect, wrinkled in concern. "What are you doing out in the cold if you're sick?" His voice was silky smooth as he tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear. Shaking her head she swatted his hand away, her voice gravelly, "It's not like you care anyway Malfoy, just one less mud blood for you to terrorize, makes up some free time for your little Parkinslut." Sneering and moving rather quickly, he removed his long black trench coat, it was wolf skin. Surprisingly he wrapped it around her shoulders, his voice was grave, " Just shut your big mouth for once Granger, and come on…it's cold and you could get worse just standing here in your drab little muggle coat."

Hermione had no idea why she let him lead her back to the castle, but once inside he took his coat back, bowed slightly and left her to her own devices in the Great Hall. Hermione watched as he made his way back to the Slytherin Dorms, her heart beating hard in her chest, her eyes drooping as the warmth and smell of burning wood filled her senses. She really wasn't feeling well; maybe she should go back to the common room and lay in front of the fire.

Turning she made her way down the hall towards Gryffindor Tower, her coat wrapped tightly around herself she made her way up to the Fat Lady, "Pygmy Puffs." Her voice was almost a whisper as the feeling of tiredness grew stronger. The Fat Lady looked offended, "No they are not my puffs are a healthy size thank you!" Rolling her eyes Hermione sighed softly, "The pass word is Pygmy Puffs." Blushing, the Fat Lady nodded and had the audacity to look embarrassed, "Oh yes, quite right, in you go dearie." Making her way inside Hermione went up to her room stripping off the now cold and wet jeans and changing into a pair of long sleeved black pajama top and baggy pajama pants. Running a brush through her hair she yawned and didn't bother to put it back into its pony tail as she scratched her scalp with her nails, moaning softly.

Stretching and closing the door behind her, she made her way to the common room, favorite black fleece blanket in tow. Hermione finally found a comfy warm armchair and curled up for a nice rest. Wondering where Harry and Ron were, she was rewarded immediately as they came bursting in the common room, loud jokes and jabs echoing in the empty common room. Hermione rolled her eyes as they came and plopped down on proffered arm chairs, "Hey Mione, where ya been all afternoon? You feel ill again?" Harry leaned forward his voice laced with concern. Nodding she blushed as Ron took a hand and rubbed the top of her back, "Anything we can do? Want us to take you to the hospital wing?" She shook her head, "No thanks Ron, I think I'll go myself and just get some dreamless sleep potion, I just have a really bad headache." Ron smiled wide as she stood and made her way to the exit, "That's because your brains about to splode with all of that information you pack in." Ron ducked in order to dodge the fleece blanket ball coming his way, the only thing Hermione heard when she left was, "I should have made you a beater Ron." as she walked out of the portrait hole.

Making her way down the corridor Hermione shivered as she took in the state of her bare feet, maybe she should have put on some socks at least. Yawning loudly Hermione walked to the hospital wing, the song from earlier coming back into her mind. Her singing mixed in with the yawn,

"_Dancing bears, painted wings, things I almost remember. _

_And a song someone sings, once upon a December. _

_Someone holds me safe and warm. _

_Horses prance through a silver storm. _

_Figures dancing gracefully, across my memory."_

Smiling a little she recalled the night Malfoy had heard her singing, he was so nice… and so…what was the word…Shaking her head and blushing a light pink Hermione snorted a small laugh and reached the Hospital Wing, she shouldn't be thinking of Malfoy anyway. Making her way to Madame Pomfry she smiled warmly as she entered the Wing, her voice gravelly and soft, "I was wondering if I could get something to help me sleep." Pomfry clicked her tongue in distaste, "Oh your poor dear, oh it's going round the whole school don't you worry….here." Madame Pomfry shuffled around in a cupboard for a moment before producing a small vial with a vile green liquid inside. "Take this when you get to bed and you should feel better in a few days, it's only a little cold." Smiling broadly Pomfry handed the potion over to Hermione and gave her a small shove towards the door. "You be along now, you need your rest, and put some socks on those bare feet Miss Granger!" Hermione nodded and walked out into the hall with a sheepish blush on her cheeks.

The doors to the wing closed behind her as she entered the hall way turning the vial in her hands. Her entire body jerking violently as she was suddenly scooped her off of her feet bridal style and was being carried back towards her dorm, squeaking weakly she looked up, into the silver smooth eyes of Draco Malfoy, his muscled arms holding her close as if he were afraid she would slip through his fingers. A slow, small smile crossed his features as he looked down at her, his feet making no noise in the hall, "You heard the old bat, rest and relaxation for you Granger, besides by what Pomfry was screeching you're not wearing any socks. Can't have you falling out in the hall with no one around could we?" Hermione opened her mouth to object but was surprised when nothing came out but a soft squeak. Blushing she looked back up at Draco and found him looking back down at her with the same look of concern as before, "Don't strain it Granger, you'll be back in full form in a few days and don't worry about getting me sick, I never catch anything." He continued walking and deposited her in front of the Fat Lady, who had a scandalized look on her face. "Night…..Hermione" Draco once more smiled softly and ran a cool hand across Hermione's slightly warm forehead, "Sweet dreams." Her heart was in her throat as he turned and left without another word.

Climbing through the portrait hole after muttering the password, Hermione made her way through a now empty common room to land into the same chair as before, her blanket stretched out over the soft cushion. Stretching slightly she uncorked the potion from Madame Pomfry and downed the entire vial. Making a face and immediately feeling sleepy she curled into a ball closing her eyes. Sighing softly she pulled the soft black fleece blanket over her head and sank into oblivion, Draco Malfoy and his strange behavior gone from her mind at the moment.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own HP, but the idea is my own.

Hermione's head was pounding as she opened her eyes to see…nothing. No light, nothing but the dim shadow of wing back chairs and bookshelves along the walls. The common room, she suddenly realized, she was in one of the chairs in the common room. The fire was low in the fire place and it was comfortably warm. Sighing she sat up and looked around, the sky outside was still dark beyond a sheet of pure white snow.

Groaning softly she sat up and ran a hand through her hair, yawning slightly she stood and then blinked looking down at her feet, socks. Someone had put on a pair of forest green, black and silver plaid socks…and lifting up her pajama legs she realized they reached her knees. Shaking her head Hermione figured a house elf thought she was cold and put them on. Stretching slightly she nearly doubled over when she felt her stomach growl, "Hmm… food. Need some food." Grabbing her black fleece blanket from before, she wrapped up tightly and snuck out of the common room. Walking silently through the halls Hermione made her way through to the kitchens, coming down the stairs she shrunk back, the shadow of a prefect flickering in the candle light.

Heaving a big breath she tucked the blanket tighter around her neck and then began walking again, turning the corner she came nose to nose with the person who drove her out of her mind. "Heard I would be here did you?" Shaking her head she backed up slightly and cleared her throat, "No, I was….hungry… I woke up and now I'm kinda…starving." Brushing past him she headed down the corridor and found herself in front of a portrait of a bowl of fruit, and a snickering Draco Malfoy at her back. "Are you going to report me?" He brushed her hair away from her neck lightly and shook his head as she turned around, "No I'm not going to report you, just…don't take any detours headed back, wouldn't want anything bad to happen to you. Nice socks." Hermione blushed and let out the small breath she was holding as she heard him leave, her eyes on his back unblinking as he turned a corner, the portrait swinging open and a bouncing house elf greeted her with bulbous eyes and a grin on his face. "Harry Potter's Friend! Dobby is glad to see you come in come in!" Smiling wide she made her way into the kitchens and then cleared her throat, "Dobby, do you know how I came to be wearing these socks?" Dobby nodded his eyes almost overflowing with happiness, "Yes Miss, former master Malfoy askes us to do he does and Dobby only does it cause Dobby was asked nicely miss!"

Hermione's week had gone off without a hitch, two more weeks until vacation was over but she was once again back in the library, still not totally over her cold, humph a few days my arse. Still her mind raced whenever she thought on Malfoy, why had he been so nice to her? Even now, although he rarely spoke with her, he still would stare at her in the Great Hall, when it came time for their patrols he followed her everywhere she went, even though he was assigned elsewhere.

The bags under his eyes were slightly disturbing, Hermione knew that Draco was a death eater, everyone knew and no one did anything about it because he never harmed anyone inside the school or out, or at least no one knew he did. Hermione just didn't know what she should do about him. Over and over her mind turned and turned and thought on it again and again. Closing her eyes she sighed and snuggled into the chair all the more, her gaze out the window, watching the small flurries that continued to fall, covering the ground and trees. It was warm in the library and Hermione had taken to wearing her pajamas around instead of real clothes, and this seemed to spur a fashion outbreak. Even Dumbledore had been seen waltzing around in a velvet bright lime green night dress and matching cap.

Laughing a bit at the thought, Hermione narrowed her gaze as someone's reflection appeared in the window. Turning her head she relaxed slightly as she saw it was Malfoy. His voice was soft and sweet, "A bit tense are we Granger?" Swallowing softly she watched as he carefully sat in an armchair across from her and pulled his feet to cross in front of him. He was wearing black baggy pajama pants and a black muscle shirt which gave great accent to his muscles from quidditch. His long blond hair was down to his chin and kinda wet, as if he had just taken a shower. Black fingernail polish adorned his nails and his ice blue eyes seemed as if they were rimmed in kohl*. The dark mark showed black against his white right forearm, a sharp contrast to his pale skin. Her voice was still kinda rough from her cold, "Shove off Malfoy, I just never know when you're going to turn into a ferret is all." Smirking Draco leaned forward, his elbows on his knees as he continued to look at her. Hermione couldn't help but feel her gaze travel down his body and then back up, a knowing yet feral smile crossed his lips, "Take your time Granger, I plan to with you." Blushing deeply Hermione looked back up at his eyes, which had darkened to a sapphire blue. Clearing her throat slightly Mione smiled sweetly back at him, "I highly doubt that Drakie-poo, I wouldn't let you touch me if you were the last ferret on earth."

The smile left his features and was replaced by a sinister grin and he stood coming to stop in front of her chair and ran his fingers into her hair, pulling her head back gently and biting the end of her chin softly. His voice was barely above a whisper as he lightly ran his lips over hers, "Don't underestimate me Hermione, you're just not ready for it." Suddenly he pulled back, his overbearing warmth gone quickly, which left Hermione cold.

Trembling in her chair Hermione watched as Malfoy strode out of the library, his walk was flawless. Growling low in her throat she shook her head, _was there anything he didn't do that was perfect?_ Going a bit wide eyed she cleared her scratchy throat and put her hands over her face. Since when did she think of Draco Malfoy as perfect? Since when did she think on Malfoy at all? Sitting up straight she looked out the window once more, the sun was setting just below the horizon and cast a golden glow over the snow outside.

Making her way to the Great Hall the next day, Hermione made a face at the sounds of high pitched squealing and barely had enough time to plaster herself against the nearest wall as Lavender Brown, Padma Patil and Parvati Patil maligned their way down the corridor. Doing her best to disappear she could swear she felt her heart stop when they turned and stared at her with the look of three starving wolves. Parvati was the first to speak, "Hermione, I think you better come with us..." her giggle was not comforting and Hermione laughed a bit nervously, "Hum, no thanks, I think I'll continue on to the Great Hall." Trying her best to duck past them she was stopped by the statement, "But you won't be ready for the Ball tonight if you don't come."

Turning back to look at the three girls, now obviously proud of themselves, "B...ball?" The girls were suddenly unable to keep still Lavenders high pitched voice rising above the mêlée, "Professor Dumbledore just announced it, they are having a small ball tonight due to lack of student unity on Christmas Break!" Rolling her eyes Hermione inwardly snorted, leave it up to Dumbledore to announce something like that, "Due to everyone being unfriendly let's party."

None the less, Hermione, 5 hours later was in a dress which made the wood nymphs in the Forbidden Forest weep at the sight of her. Matching silver silk slippers adorned her feet, gaping Hermione stood in front of her mirror, unable to believe the way she had changed. Her hair was in ringlets down to her shoulders, the highlights curled tighter than the rest to stand out. Her eyes were darkened a shade of forest green all around in a noticeable line, which made the Auburn flecks in her chocolate eyes stand out all the more. A light dusting of slightly green glitter covered her cheeks and went nicely with the peach colored lip gloss on her lips. Her slightly pale skin contrasted nicely with a sweeping emerald green gown, gossamer silk with a silver corset around her middle and a silver charm bracelet at her wrist and silver earrings dangling just below her ears. Her shoulders were adorned with a black sheer stole, which looked as if it had twinkling stars within the fabric and upon closer inspection, it did.

Taking a deep breath Hermione closed her eyes for a moment before lightly nibbling her lower lip and heading out of the common room.

Blushing as she made her way to the Great Hall, Hermione was amazed to see Harry and Ron with Parvati and Padma, dressed, almost perfectly, in black suits and ties. Their eyes wide as they watched her come down the staircase, smiling she headed over to them as their mouths kept opening and closing but no sound was coming out. "You're going to catch bugs that way."Mione laughed as they closed their mouths and smiled brightly at her, Ron, surprisingly was the first to say something, "Wow, Mione, you look wonderful, so who's your date?" Blushing she cleared her throat fully preparing herself to say no one at all.

Suddenly there was someone rather tall standing right behind her if Hermione's judgment of shadow was correct. "Actually Weaselby, she is attending this little dance with none other than I." Blushing deeply Hermione was horrified as Malfoy grabbed her arm and interlaced it with his own amidst splutters and red faces from both Ronald and Harry. She had no choice but to follow Malfoy into the Great Hall, her face a deep crimson as she did her best to conceal her joy. Looking over at him she smirked in his direction only to see his gaze solely on her face his voice was soft, "You look absolutely ravishing tonight, would you permit me to escort you to this dance?" Blinking a couple of times as if she didn't understand Hermione finally nodded her head and was rewarded with one of Draco's more dazzling smiles.

Hermione had to give it to him, he was unbearably charming and she had to admit she was having a wonderful time. Laughing and joking with him as if he were an old friend, dancing and even allowing him to lead her in a waltz, which caused the entire group of people to shrink back to the walls and just watch. No one really noticed the older gentleman in the back wearing a lime green night dress and matching cap, with his twinkling, knowing, and bright blue eyes as he watched the couple.

The entire night Hermione felt as if the entire evening was surrounded around her and Draco. Witty banter and butter beers left Hermione with the sense she was about to be thoroughly kissed as they stood outside of Gryffindor tower at 3 in the morning. "Good night Hermione, sweet dreams." His smile was soft as he leaned forward and captured her lips with his own. Petal soft, almost shy Draco kissed her. Letting her tongue trail along his lower lip he growled low in his throat and dipped his tongue into her mouth kissing her deeply, the kind of kiss that made her knees quake and her eyes water. Pulling back Hermione looked up into his face, slightly out of breath, "Goodnight Draco." Blushing she tried to pull back and was pulled into a tight embrace, "I rather like my name on your lips." Leaning his head down Draco captured her lips once more, his hands resting on her back, holding her closely. Hermione kissed him back as if he were the only person in the world to her, her fingers coming up to run through his blonde tousled hair. Letting a soft groan escape between his lips he pulled back sucking lightly on her bottom lip. "Gods Granger, you have no idea how long I have wanted to do that." Blushing deeply Hermione swallowed hard and took a deep breath only to be silenced by Draco leaning forward and drawing in a deep breath at the base of her neck. Grabbing her stole he brought it to his nose and took another deep breath before placing a chaste kiss on her lips, "Sleep well Hermione." He backed away slowly, watching as she held her fingers to her lips, a deep crimson blush on her cheeks, and she climbed through the portrait hole after whispering the password to a very flustered Fat Lady.

Once in bed Hermione had a difficult time getting Malfo….no Draco out of her head. Closing her eyes she put her hand to her neck and shivered something was going on with Draco and she fully intended to find out what.

Reviews are appreciated!


	4. Chapter 3

_Your vows you've broken, like my heart,_

_Oh, why did you so enrapture me?_

_Now I remain in a world apart_

_But my heart remains in captivity._

Hermione groaned as her body hit the floor, the blanket tangled around her bare legs. Lifting her head she was met with the sight of the cold stone floor of her dorm room, yawning she stood and placed the now wrinkled blanket back on the bed without making it. Stretching upwards she twisted her arms above her head and then opened her eyes wide smiling stupidly as she recalled the events from the night before. Hermione Granger, mud blood extraordinaire had kissed Draco Malfoy Pureblood Ferret Boy….scratch that..man definitely a man.

Reaching inside her wardrobe she withdrew a long sleeved, black, fleece, ballet neck sweater that reached her knees. Sighing as she dressed she pulled on a pair of black leggings that reached just below her knee and some ballet flats. Pulling back her curly hair into a pony tail she trudged down into the common room where Harry and Ron waited for her.

Smiling brightly she laughed as Ron snored loudly on the common room couch and Harry stood bent over holding his stomach, "Too much butter beer boys?" Groaning softly Harry nodded, "Well, I am going to breakfast see you two later alright?" Harry nodded again at Hermione and then made a beeline for the common room bathroom. Sighing softly Hermione exited from the portrait hole and headed to the Great Hall only to be stopped and drug into an alcove off of the hallway, a hot breath in her ear, "Going somewhere Hermione?" She shivered as she recognized the deep rumble to be Draco, "Just headed to breakfast Draco, I'm hungry." Draco groaned softly in her ear and suckled on the base of her neck his nails trailing up her sides, "Good gods Hermione I'm hungry too."

Sucking in a small breath Hermione placed her hands on his hips and pulled him closer the feel of his arousal pressed against her hip and she blushed a deep crimson, "Well then we wouldn't want to miss breakfast now would we?" Draco laughed low, his breath fanning against her neck as he ran his fangs across her pale skin, "No we definitely wouldn't want to miss that." Sucking lightly on the skin of her neck he licked a path to her ear lobe and suckled softly his hands crossing against her back as he pulled away, his once cold grey eyes burning with cobalt fire. Hermione let out the soft breath she had been holding and looked up at him still a deep red, shivering slightly as Draco ran his fingers against her cheek and down her neck. "Well then we wouldn't want to keep everyone waiting now would we? Let's get you fed." Draco smiled softly and led her into the Great Hall his hand at the small of her back.

Hermione sighed softly as the wind blew snow flurries into her curly hair. Her dark eyes looking out over a dead but beautiful landscape, her mind preparing her for the scathing remarks and short answers that would surely accompany the questions she had for him. Today was the day she was going to find out exactly what was going on with Draco Malfoy. She had little to no time to do it so instead of taking time to find her courage; she simply opted to go on with her outrageous idiocy, if Hermione Granger had any.

Sucking in a deep breath Mione made her way to the library, as this was the last day of holidays she needed to be sure what they were before everyone came back in and stomped on the little bit of perfection they had found over the weeks. Walking softly so as not to disturb the quietness of her surroundings she continued towards the back of the library to where he was sitting. Blonde hair glowing softly in candle light made the dark circles under his eyes all the more noticeable. Frowning a little, Hermione walked up to him boldly and sat down, her eyes bright and the questions ready to roll off of her tongue.

She watched as Draco turned his head and regarded her with a small mischievous smile on his face and a slight cockiness in his eyes, "So I see you have finally decided to come seek me out instead of me bothering you all the time." His voice was soft and his expression became slightly pained. Suddenly it seemed all the hot air was let out of her body and she let out a deep breath she had no idea she had been holding. Reaching her hand out Hermione looked into his eyes and spoke the only question that seemed prudent at the time, "What's going on between us?"

Draco seemed to be mulling over his thoughts a moment before stating simply, "You're my mate."

Hermione blinked a few times; pulling her hand back she leaned back in her chair and watched him as he watched her. Mione's mind was going ninety miles an hour, what did he mean? Was he not human? Hermione Granger was the mate of Draco Malfoy? Then lastly, why her and why now? Biting softly on her lower lip she jumped as she heard a small purr coming from somewhere and was amazed to lift her gaze and find Draco watching her lower lip as if it were his last meal. "Sorry," she stopped chewing on her lip and reached up a hand running it through her hair the first question bursting from her mouth unbidden, "so…what are you exactly?"

Draco tore his gaze from her lips to her eyes and smiled softly, "I'm a werewolf." He leaned back in his chair as well his hands moving to grasp behind his head, the muscles in his arms bunching beneath a black long sleeved shirt. Hermione continued to watch him quietly and then smiled sardonically whilst shaking her head, "No you're not, and I've seen a werewolf before and you show none of the signs and don't disappear during the full moon."

Draco regarded her simply and then leaned forward his voice low, almost dangerous, "Do not mistake me for that limp Lupin. I am a real werewolf, born with the gene and far more graceful than that filthy, rat like Loupe Giroux. I transform into a real wolf, singularly larger than most wolves and more like myself then than I am now. I do not need the full moon in order to transform, I can change any time I like, but it is particularly easy when I am angered." Hermione sucked in a small breath and ran a small hand over her face and then looked at him through a space in her fingers, "So…you are a werewolf and I am your mate?" She groaned softly as she watched him nod. "How did this happen? Do you get to pick or something?" Another groan as he shook his head and smiled softly, his voice was softer, "My wolf chooses his mate, but he only chooses the one who was born for him. The one whose soul calls out to his own and you…" he reached out and took her hands away from her face, "are the one who was meant to be mine."

Hermione sniffed as a stray tear escaped and made its way down her face, "So...I'm the one born for you and….we were meant to be all this time?" Wiping the trail away from her cheek she suddenly became slightly angry, "This entire time we have been practically ripping out each other's throats, almost killing each other with insults and stray curses and hexes and we could have been like these past few weeks the entire time? We could have…we could have…" Mione's voice trailed off as she began to cry in earnest, a loud unbecoming wail escaped her that echoed through the library. Draco immediately stood and came across the table and wrapped his arms around her, "Shh…it's alright, its better now shh."

Burying her head in his chest he let her cry, but on the inside he was beyond happy. Happy with the knowledge that she was okay with being his soul mate, happy to know that she was as affected by the fact that they had lost so much time that could have been spent together as he was and his heart felt as if it would explode as he held her.

END

Or is it?


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own HP but the idea is my own.

Hermione stretched languidly and groaned as sore still muscles righted themselves from a previous night of being scrunched into a tiny ball. "G'morning love." Draco tightened his arms around her and shifted her weight on his lap. Smiling a little 'Mione looked up with sleepy eyes into his bedraggled silver ones, "G'morning." She watched as he leaned down and brushed a soft kiss across her lips, "Today is the day love…everyone will know by dinner." Blushing deeply Hermione sat up on his lap and realized they were still in the library and that the sun was just beginning to rise over the copse of trees beyond the frozen lake. "Are you sure that you want everyone to know?" She turned her face back to his and was surprised to see a small evil grin gracing his features, "I think it's about time everyone knew the real me...the whole hot, werewolf package. And then, I want to rub in their faces that I have the best mate anyone could ask for." Hermione felt her eyes tear up again and drew a deep breath, "I want to be with you." Blushing she raised her head to look at his surprised blue eyes, "W...What?"

Her cheeks staining a darker crimson she looked up at him with dark brown eyes, "I want to be with you…just me and you before everyone comes in and ruins it." Draco smirked a little and then leaned down kissing her softly on the side of her lips, "Don't worry love, no one is going to ruin this, no one could possibly tear this apart." He leaned back and looked down at her and then stood sweeping her up into his arms, "But I do like the just me and you idea."

Hermione was a bit breathless as Draco hurried through the halls to the Slytherin common rooms. The winding pathways led them down below the dungeons into a long cold hallway. They finally came in front of what looked to be a wrought iron door, the handle squared in the middle made to look like a coiled snake. Draco smiled down at her and then set her on her feet as he reached out and turned the knob.

The common room wasn't as cold and Hermione thought it would be, and it surprisingly held a comfortable glow coming from the fireplace. However, she didn't get a really good look due to the immediate towering form of Draco coming to stand in front of her, and she lost all train of thought as he brought his lips down upon hers. Running his tongue along her lower lip and then wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her hard against his toned body.

Hermione felt a low moan rise up from her throat, but was muffled by Draco's lips against hers. She reached up and wound her fingers through his hair and Draco reached down further, capturing Hermione beneath her legs and lifting her so that her legs wrapped around his waist. Keeping a firm hold on her he made his way up the stairs into his private bedroom off the boy's commons hallway.

Kicking open the door and then pushing it shut behind him with his foot, Draco's lips never left Hermione's. His tongue dipped across hers as he laid her back on his wide bed gently, and then finally pulled back for a breath of air. Draco took in the sight before him, Hermione's flushed cheeks, swollen lips from his kisses and her hair fanned about her like a golden halo. He growled low and ran his lips along her jaw line, relishing in the small intake of breath and tremble that went down her spine. Draco lightly licked the pulse at the base of her throat. Looking up into her eyes, he loved the way her dark chocolate brown eyes seemed almost black as he reached down and grabbed her hands, twining his fingers with hers and pulling her arms above her head and ground himself between her thighs.

Hermione moaned and dropped her head back against the emerald green sheets on the big four poster bed. Her legs on either side of Draco's body as she pressed back, her hands removing themselves from his and reaching down tugging his shirt up and over his head. Hermione ran her hands up the hard planes of his stomach and up into his hair as she kissed him deeply, a cold breeze across her chest signaling the removal of her shirt as well as her bra was quickly swept to the back of her mind as Draco moved downward and took a puckered pink tip into his mouth. Swirling his tongue around her right nipple Draco ran his other hand over her porcelain skin and gripped her hip.

Biting her bottom lip Hermione looked down to watch Draco and was suddenly breathless as he looked up at her with cobalt eyes, a wicked grin on his face as his mouth left her with a soft pop and his hand moved down further to remove her pajama bottoms. Leaving her only in her simple, black underwear, and him nearly fully clothed. She arched her back as he traced his fingertips down from her neck to the waist band of her panties, slipping his hand beneath to lightly trace his middle finger over her dewy petals, eliciting a soft whimper from Hermione and caused her to close her eyes, pressing against his hand.

"Please", Hermione was breathless as he moved his hand inside her underwear, his finger slipping inside her to quickly remove the last barrier between them. Hermione cried out softly, but was muffled by Draco's feather light kisses around her mouth and neck, soothing the sudden sharp pain, cutting through the pleasure. "It'll be easier this way," Draco's voice sounded strained as if he had to restrain himself from hurting her too much. Hermione nodded and then reached down removing his pajama bottoms, pleasantly finding she had no other barriers to remove. Looking up at him she leaned up and kissed the wicked grin on his face before reaching down and removing her underwear and flinging them into the oblivion of the room.

He laughed low, the sound tingling up her spine, "I see someone is ready to get the show on the road." Blushing Hermione wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him close, his tip at her entrance, "I just want you." Draco's eyes darkened at her words and he pressed forward, slipping in just a bit before pulling back, "Then maybe I should give my mate what she wants." Hermione bit her bottom lip and drug her nails across his shoulders pressing herself against him, trying to take him deeper.

Draco waited until she had fully relaxed back down before surging forward, pressing against a spot deep inside her that caused her to cry out and throw her head back. Draco moaned as he watched her expression. He couldn't take his eyes off of her as he moved inside her. The feel of her, her smell, the way she writhed beneath him as he moved within her was almost his undoing. Leaning up he lifted her legs up higher on his waist and then plunged deeper inside her, the warm, wet feel of her getting tighter as she came. Her back arched and head thrown back as she cried out, a loud moan ending in a soft whimper as Draco too let himself go within her. Collapsing next to her on the bed, but making sure to keep contact, he pulled her close to him and kissing her forehead as they caught their breath. Their hearts finally beating as one.

END…..?

Reviews Please!


End file.
